Blue Spirit Unmasked: A Zuko Fan Fiction
by Butterflies Go BOOM
Summary: Zutara: When Aang betrays his friends, Zuko and iroh must team up with Katara, Sokka, and Toph to defeat the firelord and return peace to the four nations
1. Chapter 1

Ok peeps, I actually wrote this a long time ago and I'll post the next chapter or 'part' every other weekend. I know, this is before I really knew Avatar and some people are out of character but please give the younger me some slack thank you! Review!

_**The Blue Spirit Unmasked:**_

_**A Zuko Fan Fiction**_

Part One: Finding Zuko 

"Zuko, come here! I found a stream!"

"Be there in a moment Uncle!"

Zuko stopped climbing the pine. Now that a stream was found their lives would be easier. On the lowest branch he jumped to the ground with a soft _thud._

"Uncle, is the stream far?"

"I'm standing right next to it!"

He followed Uncle Iroh's voice. He was getting closer.

"Are there fish?"

"Plenty of them Zuko! Just come here and see for yourself!"

Zuko stopped. There was a huge amount of bushes between him and his uncle's voice. Only one way through.

"Zuko, you coming?"

Zuko dived into the giant shrubs. Thorns scratched and irritated his skin. He saw a small light through the thorns. He pushed on.

"Zuko?"

The light was closer. He could get through. Almost there...

_Whumph._ He was out. Iroh was standing by the shrubs looking down upon him. Suddenly the scratches from the thorns started stinging like wasps. Zuko groaned.

"Some scratches you got there. You know there was an opening a little farther to your left."

Iroh offered his hand. Zuko clasped it and with all his strength pulled up. He just barely made it.

"You know I see a plant that would help those cuts heal faster and..." Zuko looked at Iroh nervously. " Ha ha ha ha!" Iroh chuckled, "Don't worry, I know this plant works! We won't visit Song anytime soon!"

Zuko sat down by the stream while Iroh collected the plants. He looked down at his reflection for a few moments but sadly turned away.

_I'll never look normal. Fate is a cruel thing. Along with death._

At this thought Zuko closed his eyes trying not to cry. The pain, the shame, the death, it was all too much to handle. Running from his own father was bad enough, but add in death and physical abuse and you have...

_The story of my life._

Iroh came back and started mashing up a bunch of dried up leaves.

"You know Zuko, living like this isn't so bad. I mean think of all the advantages!"

_Ya, umm, nope my mind's a blank, _Zuko thought in a fowl tone.

Iroh had ejected some green sap from the leaves. Slowly he started rubbing them on Zuko's wounds. Zuko cried out and shrank back.

"Unless you want infections I suggest you hold still. I know it is painful, but it helps."

Zuko held still, though he winced continuously. Soon his mind started wandering and he didn't think about the cuts as much as before. Soon each cut had been plastered. Zuko stood and made a bed on a pile of leaves. As he was making it he seemed to get more and more tired.

"Umm, Zuko just to let you know the sap makes you very..."

Zuko had fallen asleep atop his bed.

Iroh smiled. " Sleepy."

Zuko was chained to a wall in front of his father. Ozi was about to kill him.

"Please, Father, forgive me! I was foolish! Please don't kill me! Please!"

"You shamed me more than you shamed yourself! For that you must pay!" Ozi cried out.

Ozi took the flame from around his throne and aimed it straight towards Zuko. Next thing he knew he was surrounded by flames eating away at his face and then...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Zuko was lying on his leaf bed. He rubbed his eyes and saw Iroh making tea and fish for dinner. He laid back down and cleared his mind. Then he meditated.

"Zuko, dinner is ready." Iroh said just barely over a whisper.

Zuko walked to the table, sat and started feeding his famished stomach. They ate in silence.

Zuko awoke to a storm. Rain was pounding on his face like hammers, lightning streaked against the sky, seeming as if to cut it in half. The stream was restless, and started to overflow, only to wash away the food and fire they had.

Zuko looked desperately for Iroh. He checked the whole clearing to no avail. Zuko would not, could not believe that Iroh had abandoned him. That was not like his Uncle. Then Zuko realized one place he had not checked. The stream.

He rushed to the stream, getting soaked in the overflow of water. He slowly, carefully leaned his head so he could see down the stream.

There, holding on for dear life, was his Uncle grabbing a low branch.

In the half-second illumination of lightning, Iroh saw his nephew dive into the water to try and save him.

"Zuko! Grab something to steady yourself!"

Zuko was being pushed underwater by the crashing waves and did not hear his Uncle's cries to him. He was being suffocated; he could not get above water. A form in the water reached for him but the waves pushed him onward, down and down and down. He reached for air but every time he would come close he would be pushed down once more. Thunder echoed in the water, sounding like the beats of his heart dying, ever so slowly. Suddenly the stream turned and he was knocked into the edge of the stream. His lungs felt as though they were burning. Then Zuko noticed something. The stream was wider and it looked as though it curved downward. Then his dying brain brought up one word that terrified him the most. Waterfall.

Iroh let go of the branch. He could not let Zuko die. Zuko was like his son, and fathers don't let their sons die. Iroh had learned this lesson once before and was going to take a pop quiz now.

What do you do when the closest thing you have to a son is about to die?

A) Save yourself

B) Save him

C) Nothing

Iroh had failed before but he wouldn't go through with this again. He'd rather die. So he started swimming as best he could to catch up with Zuko. After the curve Iroh saw the same thing Zuko was seeing. He swam faster.

Zuko felt himself being grabbed and pushed back. A figure in front of him started going down the waterfall. He realized in his mind the figure was trying to save him as long as he could. Little did the figure know it was almost to late.

Zuko got out of the water. Only because he was going down a waterfall. He couldn't scream. He took in the air as best as he could before hitting the water. Then he blacked out.

Iroh hit the water in a belly flop. He struggled to stay conscious to be able to catch Zuko when he came down. But the first thing Iroh saw was Zuko hitting the water, head first. With all his strength Iroh swam and pulled Zuko ashore. Then Iroh lapsed into unconsciousness.

When Iroh awoke he saw that Zuko was still unconscious. He slowly got up and looked around. They had landed in a secret paradise. Mountains surrounded the whole area. That was a good thing. The Firenation wouldn't find them here.

The rain had stopped. All but a few clouds remained in the sky. It was early morning and the first rays of sunlight started weaving in-between the peaks. He observed the landscape. Green trees covered the sides of the mountains like a blanket on someone's stomach. The lake at the bottom of the cascading waterfall was crystal clear, and fish were abundant. Weeping Willows had provided their shelter from the rain that night, and they covered the lakes shore. Other than that it was an enormous clearing, with soft, green grass, almost like an ocean between mountains.

The sun had come up some more and Iroh could see everything. They could live here for a while with no trouble. It was the best thing since, since...

He looked at Zuko and his face darkened.

_It's not even close to the best thing that's ever happened to us._

Zuko was shaking, his face pale, his forehead hot. He was sick from the storm and there was no one around who could possibly help.

"Katara get Appa ready to fly! I think we're being followed."

"O.K. Aang whatever you say."

Katara saddled up Appa, mad.

_Ever since that Earthbender came here Aang has tossed me aside like chopped liver! I'm not a slave once Toph comes around and joins us! Uh, he makes me so mad!_

"All set Aang."

"Good. We're leaving at noon. Sokka, please lead Toph to the stream. I believe she is thirsty."

"Yes Avatar." Sokka was just as mad at Aang as Katara was. He had been Toph's guide and she never said, "Thank you Sokka," or, "Sorry Aang's being such a jerk face who likes making fun of you and your boomerang."

Toph drank from the stream and grabbed Sokka's hand to lead back. The only problem was that Toph slipped and fell in the water.

"Toph! Katara get her out of there!"

"You know Waterbending! You do it!"

Aang, frustrated he wasn't getting his way like usual, got Toph out by himself.

"Now how hard was that, Aang? I mean really!"

Aang's eyes seemed to have fire inside.

"It wasn't as hard as this."

Aang took water from the stream and wrapped it around Katara so tightly she couldn't move anything but her head. He then froze it and pushed her in the stream.

"Katara! Aang how could you send my sister off like that?"

"Easy Sokka. Like this."

He did the same to Sokka and pushed him into the stream as well. Then Aang looked back at Toph.

"So Toph it's just you and me now. Let's leave. Appa, yip, yip!"

Aang and Toph took off, Toph saying nothing to Aang afraid of what would happen to her if she did.

Katara was floating down the stream, which just so happens to be the same stream Zuko and Iroh had gone down the night before. Katara tried using Waterbending but her arms were at her sides and she couldn't move. Behind her Sokka was hysterical. He was screaming back at Aang, even though he wasn't there, screaming of curses and revenge and of how he hurt his boomerang. Katara calmly watched ahead trying to maneuver the ice around rocks and plants that would send her spinning so that she couldn't see. After a while they hit a curve. Katara saw the downward curve. She tried screaming to Sokka but he was too loud. She seemed be at the top of the world, and then started falling.

Iroh saw what looked like two chunks of ice fall from the waterfall. When they went down they simply just floated back up. When they came back up they were screaming.

"Help us sir we're stuck! We can't move!"

Iroh hated to leave Zuko at a time like this but the ice blocks could possibly help him.

_I must be going crazy. Talking ice, me thinking they'll have supplies! Might as well help them!_

Iroh waded in and pulled the bottom of the first ice block. It looked like there were feet inside. Iroh shook his head. Imagination of course. But when the ice was out of the water he saw a girl's head sticking out. They both screamed.

_It's that girl that's always with the Avatar!_

_It's that fat guy who likes tea! And he's always with Zuko!_

Iroh and Katara looked at each other for a long time. The other ice block wasn't the Avatar; he knew it was this girl's brother by his voice. He went in and got the brother and there was equal surprise from the brother. But he didn't scream any more, thank goodness.

"What are you two doing here trapped in ice? I thought you were Waterbenders!"

"We are. Aang got mad, did this to us and pushed us in the stream. Now could you please free me and my brother? We're really cold."

"Sure, but promise not to fight alright?"

"Promise on our mother's grave."

"Ok I promise as long as Katara promises. And you won't hurt my boomerang?"

Iroh was confused. "Ok whatever. Now the only way I know how to do it is to heat you up. I'll try not to make it to warm for you."

Iroh took the flames from the fire he had made for tea and set the ice aflame. Then when it was getting close to the kids' bodies, he took it away. The kids were sweating but unharmed.

"Thank you, umm, uhh..."

"My name is Iroh and yours?"

"Katara, and this is my brother Sokka."

Iroh rushed back and set the fire up once more. He put a damp cloth inside then went into the Weeping Willow. Katara followed out of curiosity and found Iroh leaning over a figure. Iroh moved and went to get the damp cloth, slightly pushing Katara in his hurry. Katara moved closer to the figure and gasped.

It was Zuko.

She knelt beside him and felt his head. He was dangerously sick. Katara could heal him but she could be close to death in the process. Even though it was Zuko she felt pity. Running from your own father, and the scratches she could see looked painful. The scar most likely had its moments of pain. She felt sorry for what he had gone through not realizing it till now.

"He is very ill."

Katara jumped in surprise. Iroh was standing with tea in one hand and a damp cloth in the other. She stood.

"And I am a healer."

Iroh went and got the water as she instructed. This would be difficult but she could do it. She knew she could.

"Momma, why is there a war?"

"Zuko it is not good for one so young to know such things."

"Please Momma?"

"When your older Zuko."

Zuko and his mother were at a pond. Azula and her friends were playing in the field across from them. Ducks swam and ate the bread he threw to them.

"Momma, is the war going to end soon?"

"I don't know Zuko. I wouldn't ask if I were you."

"Why not Momma?"

"Just believe me Zuko."

Zuko threw a whole piece of bread to the pond. Ducks swarmed around it like bees and honey.

"Momma?"

"Yes Zuko?"

"When can I learn Firebending like Azula?"

"You are learning now, are you not?"

"Yes but," a duck came to the very edge of the pond and quacked for some bread. Zuko threw some then continued." I'm not as good. I want Father to be proud."

His mother laughed. Zuko loved his mother's laugh. It was like a bird's song.

"Zuko, as long as you do as your told your father is proud. Don't worry, you're still young."

That night came fast. His mother came to him and spoke in blurry muted words.

"I love you Zuko." was all he heard his mother say.

Zuko cried in his feverish sleep, in the Weeping Willow. Katara was watching sadly as he did. It gave her more courage to do it. She could heal him.

She took the water and placed it over Zuko. The healing process had begun. Katara healed him for almost an hour then collapsed beside him. Iroh went to her. There was a pulse, steady and alive. Zuko started stirring. His dreams had changed.

His mother was beside his bed speaking the slurred words. He couldn't understand. All he heard was," I love you" again. He heard a voice down the hall and his mother followed the voice.

"Momma, don't go."

His mother was but a shadow.

"Momma, don't go!"

He heard a door slam.

"Momma, don't go! Don't go!"

He heard a muffled yell, then the crackling of fire.

"MOMMA, DON'T GO!"

A small figure came down the hallway, holding hands with a larger figure. They turned into a room on the left speaking in quiet tones.

"MOMMA!"

The figures turned to him. They slowly closed his door. Their eyes burned red in the night.

"Momma?"

Zuko's fever wasn't entirely gone. But luckily, in the middle of the night, his fever broke. Zuko didn't wake up but the bad dreams were gone. He slept soundly the rest of the night.

Katara awoke beside Zuko, and at first she was scared and didn't know where she was. Then, slowly the previous night came back to her. Zuko's forehead was cool and calm. His pulse had slowed from the quick pace fever pulse. His cuts had vanished and all there was left was the green sap from two days ago. The crying had stopped and he seemed in a calming sleep. She relaxed. She decided to try and find some food.

When she exited the Weeping Willow she saw Iroh and Sokka eating some fish.

"Hey Katara try this fish Iroh made! It's delicious!"

Iroh smiled. Katara hated to burst his bubble.

"Sokka you say that about all meat. I could sit down and think it's horrible and rabies filled and you would still eat it!"

Iroh saddened a bit.

"Not saying it is Iroh but that is the truth with Sokka."

Iroh smiled again. They all remained in this cheery mood the entire breakfast. Katara and Sokka even put on happy faces when Iroh cursed the Avatar for the wretched luck of Zuko. Those were there feelings about Aang too.

"One question Iroh," Katara paused and waited till Iroh was done drinking his tea. When he was she continued," Why did Zuko want the Avatar so bad?"

At this Iroh's face darkened and he spoke in slow soft tones.

"Zuko wanted the Avatar to regain his honor. He shamed his father at a meeting, and to make him pay he had to catch the Avatar. It was nothing against you, or, you or Aang. It was to be back home.

Sadly we seemed to shame him more for now he wants to kill us to get us out of the way. Azula is his weapon this time. She is to get the Avatar and Zuko, both to kill.

I am here for one purpose and it is the same one Ozi told me. I must watch over him."

Zuko awoke at noon. He was so weak it was hard for him to stand. He was in a Weeping Willow and couldn't believe he survived. All he could remember was the water rushing up to meet him then nothing. Now he was under a tree. How could it be? He had seen who he thought to be Iroh go over the falls, wouldn't both of them drown?

_Well I guess not because here I am. Underneath a tree._

He stood. He got very dizzy so fast that he fell back down. He tried again, more slowly this time and was able to stand leaning on the tree for support. He tried standing on his own after a while. Soon he was able to stand alone. He tried walking now. After what felt like a zillion tries he could walk five steps without falling. He walked out of the Weeping Willow and into the bright afternoon sun.

"Zuko!"

Katara ran to greet him, though she was almost as weak as he. Sokka looked up, raised a hand and continued eating. Iroh walked over and gave him a hug. Zuko was confused. Why were the Avatar's friends here? He could only think of one reason.

"Stand back Uncle. They're the Avatar's friends! Don't you recognize them?"

"Zuko, I wouldn't..."

It was too late. Zuko had released about as much flame as he could but missed his target completely. It hit the fish in Sokka's hands.

"Ahhh! Alright mister, that's it, your gonna..."

Zuko had used too much strength at once and fallen. Katara had rushed up to Zuko, forgetting her brother's singed hands.

"Zuko, are you alright?"

Zuko was once more confused. But he had no strength to so much lift a pinkie finger.

Iroh rushed to his side. "You know," he said, "they're here to help you Zuko. Aang has made them mad to. They hate him almost as much as we do now! Please be kind! I swore we wouldn't hurt them if they didn't hurt us! They might break the pact!"

"Don't be mad Iroh. Zuko simply was confused. It wasn't his fault. Don't you be mad at him either Sokka. As I said he didn't know what was going on."

Sokka walked away, fuming.

_'He simply didn't know what was going on' ah phooey he didn't know what was going on! And what about my hands? Hmph. She's not just his nurse anymore._

Zuko had finally got the strength to stand. Katara held him up.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Aang was being a jerk to me and my brother Sokka. He trapped us in ice and pushed us into the stream."

Katara sat him down on a flat rock.

"What's your name? Everyone seems to know me of coarse and you said your brother's name is Sokka but I don't know yours."

"Katara, healer and Waterbender."

"So you put my in the Weeping Willow?"

"No. Your Uncle was conscious when you hit the water so he pulled you out and went inside. We came the next day."

Zuko nodded. It made sense.

"One last thing."

"Go ahead Zuko."

"Thank you for saving me from that horrible place."

Katara had no idea what Zuko was talking about. What place had she saved him from? Either way, he was thanking her and that seemed to signify to her that Zuko really wasn't evil. He was just sad.

"Your welcome Zuko."


	2. Chapter 2

Listen peeps, I wrote this before I got into avatar but please, I know the characters are ooc but cut some slack… Please? Thanks. Part Two: The Misunderstandings 

It took a few days for Zuko to be able to walk without someone holding him up. One day Iroh came back from looking for plants they could eat and found a long, dull stick Zuko could use as a cane. This made everyone but Sokka happy. Sokka didn't like Zuko, though Zuko tried hard to make Sokka his friend, in a way. But Sokka didn't like him, or trust him for the most part. He was taking his sister from him. Katara always seemed to be helping Zuko with this, Zuko needs help with that, I need to help Zuko to his bed! Sokka still had singed hands that Katara could have fixed for him, but instead it was all about Zuko. Sokka finally just wrapped his hands with some cloth from his pants so the stinging would stop.

About three days after Zuko got the cane, Sokka pulled his sister to talk in private. She put up a fight, talking about Zuko, but he finally got her into the Weeping Willow.

"Sokka, this is crazy! Zuko..."

"Enough with Zuko! It's always Zuko this, Zuko that! You haven't paid attention to me since Zuko got up five days ago! Sometimes I think that you would rather be with him than with your family!"

Katara looked at him, astonished.

"You know, Katara, I really wish you'd give him a break! He has always been with Iroh; he isn't normal around other people! He singed my hands and they've done nothing but get worse and you don't even ask about the cloth wrapped around my hands that have been stained slightly red, because blisters form and pop underneath them! You don't care about me anymore than you care about meat and boomerangs! I'm just the background guy who adds to the scene but could be gone and no one would care! You just plain don't care!"

"Sokka..."

"Don't 'Sokka' me! You haven't even said my name this week until five minutes ago!"

"Sokka, you're screaming really..."

"Don't tell me what I'm doing! I know that I'm screaming! I'm screaming because if it hadn't been for Zuko, curse him, we would be a happy family again! If it hadn't been for Zuko, we would have never found Toph and we would be happy group with Aang again! If it hadn't been for Zuko, Mother and Father would have been at home with us to see us leave with the Avatar and been proud! If it hadn't been for Zuko... I would be with Yue..."

"Sokka, you've been screaming very loud. The leaves aren't walls you know."

Sokka looked at the leaves. Outside of them, a shadow was limping away. Another shadow was following it but the limping shadow spoke in a low tone. The other shadow stayed put and the limping one walked away.

"Now look what you've done Sokka! If you wanted attention so bad you could have at least found a less insulting way to do it!"

Katara ran out of the Weeping Willow. Sokka stood with his head down in the middle of the Weeping Willow, his bad feelings dulled a bit but they were still there. A small tear ran down his cheek and landed with a small splash on Katara's footprint.

Katara ran outside and found Iroh sipping tea with a dark look on his face. He looked up but quickly looked down again, continuing his darkened complexion.

"I'm sorry Iroh, Sokka just..."

"He went that way."

Iroh was pointing towards the flat rock Katara and Zuko had sat on five nights before. There was a figure sitting on the rock, head looking down into the lake.

"Thank you Iroh."

Katara ran full speed to the flat rock. The figure looked up at her, then down again trying to avoid her eyes. Katara panted, and sat on the rock beside Zuko.

"Zuko..."

Zuko put his hand up to silence her. There they sat for a while not speaking nor looking at each other. Zuko was looking at his reflection in the water, thinking about what Katara's brother had said. He had not realized that he had damaged so many lives. All because he was a firebender.

"You know, Katara, he is right. It's all because of me. I have a scar to prove it. I just never realized I had done so much damage to the people of this world. But everything that's happened it's all because of me and my heritage."

Zuko kicked his reflection, rippling the water that Iroh was putting his feet in at that moment. Tears were in Zuko's eyes and all he could do was sit and hold them back as long as possible. He couldn't speak in fear of letting out a sob.

Katara put her hand on Zuko's shoulder. She felt so bad for him. It tore up her heart to see anyone like that. She had to say something, anything to keep from feeling that way herself.

"Zuko, it has nothing to do with you. It all has to do with the Avatar."

Zuko looked up at her at this. She had to keep going.

"The Avatar disappeared when the war started. It only started because the Avatar disliked the Firenation. They wanted to be able to control the Avatar but then... he vanished. Now he's back and they just wanted someone to do the dirty work for them. So they found a reason for you to do it and made it this giant dramatic scene. So really they just waited for someone to screw up and make them go get him. Nothing you see is your fault."

The water was still now, and Zuko was looking back at his reflection. Katara looked into the water next to him. She could defiantly see the change in Zuko's face. She smiled.

"Maybe you're right Katara. Just maybe."

They looked at each other and smiled. Zuko noticed a hint of sadness in Katara's eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and gave her a gentle questioning look. She frowned.

"I kind of just feel bad for my brother I guess. Sokka's always is looking for attention. He always has been like that, and there's nothing we can do. Except I could hang out with him more but... then I'd leave you! I can't do that to you! That would..."

Zuko put his finger to her lips to silence her. She stopped immediately and stared at his finger then him.

"I don't mind Katara. He's your brother. He should be your first priority, not the patient who can walk with a cane now."

He smiled. Katara smiled but not a smile that was sure of itself.

"Heal him Katara. You two will get along fine afterwards. And by the way..." Zuko paused, "tell him he should show me his boomerang sometime. I'll show him my broadswords."

They laughed, Katara now was sure she could leave Zuko alone, at least for a little while.

Then they heard a splash.

Ripples cut through their reflections like a knife through butter. Zuko looked towards camp and saw, in the middle of the lake, a large figure, violently splashing. He knew that wasn't Sokka.

Zuko started limping as fast as he could towards camp. Katara called after him but he didn't notice. He got to the Weeping Willow and saw Sokka, stupidly watching as Iroh drowned in the lake. Zuko wanted to dive in himself, but his strength wouldn't allow it.

"Get him out! Save him please! Sokka, boomerang boy, meat man, go get Uncle!"

Sokka continued to stare.

"Please Sokka! Something is in the water, you have to save him!"

Sokka didn't budge.

"Alright then. Don't let Katara know that I'm doing this alright?"

Sokka twitched for a moment then continued to stare.

"Oh, whatever!"

Zuko dived in, using every bit of strength he had in his body to get out to Iroh. He was having trouble breathing about a third of the way there. Something big was under the water, grabbing Iroh. Iroh must have been using firebending to keep it from grabbing his body and pulling him underwater. Zuko didn't know what he was doing.

Two-thirds of the way there.

He could see Katara yelling at Sokka to help her with something but he didn't know what. He couldn't hear very well with the water splashing, Iroh yelling, and monster swishing underneath him. In fact he didn't even know what the thing was let alone know its weakness or size. Zuko felt as though he was going to drown if he swam anymore. But he was almost to Iroh, almost to the end of this nightmare.

Three-thirds and almost unconscious.

He grabbed Iroh's hand and started pulling him away but he realized Iroh was snagged in the beast's claws. Iroh was done for. Then a giant head of a sea monster came out of the water pulling Iroh up with him. Zuko was about to black out but he held on as long as he could trying to make the monster bleed. Before he knew it he was underwater, knocked out, and curled in the beast's tail.

"Come on Sokka help me!"

Katara was trying to make a wave large enough for the monster to fall, hopefully losing its grip on Iroh and now the unconscious Zuko. She had to work fast or both were done for.

"Sokka!"

The wave was almost as tall as the beast but not as thick and powerful as it needed to be.

"_**Sokka!!!**_"

"What? Huh? I was just dreaming that, oh no this isn't a dream is it?"

"No you idiot! Help me!"

Sokka joined the effort. The wave was now as tall, and the thickest and most powerful they could get it.

"When I count to three we rush the wave up against the monster. Ready Sokka?

"Ready sister."

"One, two, THREE!"

The wave rushed to meet the monster. The snake-like eyes of the beast narrowed. The wave crashed into it and down in the water it went with a giant _Splsssshhhhh!_

Katara made a small wave in the middle of the lake that would gently come to shore. When it hit the beach Iroh came up coughing and hacking. Katara removed all the water from his lungs and healed the scratches from the claws. But then a thought struck her.

_Where is Zuko?_

Katara pulled about five waves up and he wasn't there. He must have been unconscious and breathed in the water! She silently cried as she pulled up deeper waves. It would be a miracle if he was still alive.

"Katara he's probably gone."

At this Katara took a sliver of water and slapped Sokka in the face. He stood there with a look of pure hatred on his face but a small hint of sadness made its way through as well. Katara pulled up one last deepest of them all wave and it hit the sand with a slapping noise.

And there, barely breathing was Zuko, sprawled across the sand.

Katara rushed over and quickly took all the excess water from his lungs. He sputtered and coughed. He wheezed and choked. He looked like a dead man, but then he woke up with Katara above him. His face brightened like the morning sun for a few moments but then he was unconscious again.

He was safe again thanks to Katara.

"I bet you can't catch me Sokka!"

"I'm right behind you! Boomerang Boy strikes again!"

Sokka and Katara fell down laughing. It was like it used to be, before Aang showed up, when their family was whole.

"Hey, you kids calm down over there! I can't catch the fish with you two constantly chattering like jitterbugs!"

Iroh smiled. He didn't really mean it. He was just trying to be part of the fun. It was harder when you were as old as him to join in a game the kids would play.

Zuko was just sitting down, drinking some tea Iroh had made. For once he was pretty happy. Sokka didn't seem to be so mad, even though Katara constantly stopped their playing to check on him. Zuko felt like he was whole again. His heart didn't ache as much as it used to. Though he still used the stick for support, he felt a million times stronger, and he didn't even know why. When he asked Uncle he only shook his head and smiled.

"Hey, Zuko want to join us?"

"He can't Katara!"

Sokka glared at Katara, still hating Zuko, no matter what Katara said. Also he had an excuse for saying he couldn't join. Zuko was still a weakling in Sokka's mind. He swam to the middle of the lake, big deal; he didn't actually do anything, just make everything harder. Sokka also had made a pact with Katara saying that it was their time together today, not Zuko's.

Katara worriedly looked at Zuko.

"It's alright, I feel tired anyway. Thanks though Katara."

Katara still seemed a little sad. Zuko waved to her to continue, and she did so but with less feeling. Zuko tried to shrug it off but he knew that Sokka didn't seem to like him very much. In fact, only time Sokka had been moderately nice to him was when Zuko first saw them and he waved. Zuko could understand that he wanted to be with his sister, but what else had he done to offend him in such a way that he didn't even like Zuko being near Katara during meals? Zuko sighed and got back to his tea.

And anyways, Zuko wasn't tired.

"Dinner everyone! Catfish and berries for all! Enough tea to last the month!"  
Everyone sat down for Iroh's homemade cooking. Well, as homemade as you could get without a true roof over your head.

"Oh boy! Meat!"

"Alright Meat Man, you pick first."

Sokka looked at the catfish, inspected the catfish, and smelled each catfish. Finally he picked the biggest one and took a huge bite out of it. He mashed it around in his mouth and swallowed.

"This is the most delicious..."

"We know Sokka, we know."

They sat in a circle around the fire. The sun wasn't entirely out of sight. As soon as they finished Zuko grabbed Katara's hand.

"Come with me, and hurry."

Katara had to jog to keep up with Zuko, even on his cane. He stopped at the flat rock and sat down, his feet just above the water. Katara sat beside him.

"What is it, why did you..."

"Katara, look towards the sun."

"Oh my God!"

This was the perfect spot to see the sunset, and at just the right time. The sun was a brilliant, yellow half-circle with oranges and reds flowing around it like ribbons in the wind. Blues and purples mixed into the blackness of night, just settling into place as the sun majestically teased the horizon before disappearing all together. The orange and red ribbons faded to the blue and purples that blended with the night sky. Soon all was black, except for the full moon and the stars.

Katara was speechless.

Zuko looked over at her and smiled. There was no need for words at such a beautiful moment. Katara continued looking in the direction of where the sun finally disappeared. Slowly, ever so slowly she turned and faced Zuko. She smiled a gentle smile that had much power on Zuko. He dropped his cane in the water. Katara looked very worried at this. But very slowly, Zuko got up on his own.

The weakness was over.

Katara got up and hugged him. They hugged each other in the moonlight, afraid of their true feelings inside.

Sokka was watching Katara and Zuko. It was disgusting for _his _sister to be hugging _his _third most hated man on the Earth. No, it couldn't be true, not Katara, not Zuko, not two different nations bonding, no way.

_I can't believe her. I can't see what she sees in him! He's a jerk! He's the prince of the Firenation!_

Sokka would not believe what he was seeing. He would never forget it.

Zuko and Katara walked back to the camp like nothing had happened. Sokka pretended he had been drawing in the sand so Katara wouldn't get mad at him for spying. Iroh greeted them warmly, simply stating that it was good to see Zuko without a cane.

Zuko had seen Sokka looking at them though. It was time for a talk.

"Sokka, come here for a minute. I want to talk to you."

Sokka looked mad but he trudged along behind Zuko. Katara started to follow but Zuko shook his head no. Zuko took Sokka to the beach opposite to the camp then sat down beside the water. Sokka remained standing.

"Sokka, sit. I know that you saw us hugging."

Sokka sat down, surprised but mad at the same time. Zuko was just trying to get at him! He was using Katara to make him mad! Sokka didn't look at Zuko. He was to mad.

"Sokka, I want to know why you hate me."

Sokka couldn't help look at him for this.

"Hate you?"

"Yes."

"I never... you..."

"Sokka."

"Fine, I really do hate you. You make me wretch."

"Why?"

"Well let's see..." Sokka stood up.

"You're a prince of the Firenation, you have been taking my sister away from me just to annoy me, you hog all the attention, you burned my hands, and you and your stupid nation has wrecked my life! Now we try to get along and you wreck it even more! I have been mad at you since we started! My sister constantly talks about you when she isn't with you! You guys are always on that stupid rock, talking about stupid things and no one cares about me anymore! I have been left out! Eating your dust! No one even let's me know what's going on! All the sudden you pull my sister away from me and I feel stupid for not fighting to get her back! She's the closest family member I have left and instead of sticking together, like brothers and sisters should, she runs off with you! Can you see why I'm mad?"

Zuko sat in silence. He looked so sad, almost at crying range he felt so dirty for doing those things. Sokka sat back down. He felt better at letting Zuko know these things, even if he still did hate him.

"You know Sokka, I'm not with your sister just to make you mad. I like her."

Sokka sat there in silence.

"Hey, you know what would make you feel better? I bet if I show you my broadswords you would feel better."

Sokka interpreted that wrong. He thought that Zuko wanted to fight him, or threaten him to make him 'feel better'. Zuko just meant to show him the broadswords, maybe even let Sokka use them a little bit.

Sokka stood up in a fighting stance, his dagger ready.

"You want to fight me? Bring it on!"

Zuko was confused. Fight?

Sokka took a swing at him. The dagger scratched Zuko's scar. He cried out in pain and Sokka laughed hysterically.

"I can't let that go Sokka!"

Zuko took out his broadswords, ready to fight. Sokka also pulled out his boomerang.

Katara rushed over with Iroh. When they saw Zuko's cut and Sokka's dagger, they knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Sokka stop!"

To late. Sokka ran towards Zuko and swiped at his rib cage. The broadswords blocked and jabbed at Sokka's stomach. Soon a small red spot appeared on Sokka's shirt. Zuko made an attempt to simply push Sokka in the water but Sokka dodged the attack. That gave Sokka an idea.

_Waterbending._

Sokka took some water from the lake and wrapped it around Zuko. It froze and Zuko was trapped, elbows down, in ice.

Sokka took some and did the same to Iroh and Katara only they were frozen from the neck down. Now no one but Sokka could do anything. He was in charge.

"You, Zuko, have made your own scar on my life. For that you must pay."

He held his dagger to Zuko's throat. Katara cried out, Iroh started crying. Zuko held perfectly still. His hands were generating fire to melt the ice. Sokka noticed this to late. The ice was just intended to melt. Instead it exploded. An explosion of spear-point sharp slivers of ice and fire surrounded the beach. Sokka couldn't do anything about it. Everything was heading directly for him. No time to run. No time to live.

In a split second the explosion was over. Katara and Iroh had only a few cuts and burns. Katara would heal them. Zuko melted the ice that trapped them and soon they were free. They looked around for Sokka but only found his bloodstained dagger. There were ripples in the lake but it was impossible to tell where they were coming from. Katara cried on Zuko's shoulder and Iroh fixed up a small grave marker in the sand to remember him. Sadly enough they never did find Sokka.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Lies to U for defending me in that respect. I didn't watch avatar when I wrote this… But I watch it more now… I just have a better sequel so I have to post this for ppl to get the sequel. Please bear with me, I tried --' Part Three: Rivals Return 

Zuko and Katara couldn't speak to each other. Zuko had killed Sokka. Even though it was accidental, it was still his fault. The explosion was not supposed to happen, it was only to melt the ice. Sadly Zuko hit a sweet spot and _Booommmffshh!_ Zuko had tried to talk to Iroh but Iroh always was busy. Always there was an excuse to not talk. He couldn't stand it anymore. The world hated Zuko for no apparent reason at all. So there was no time to lose. Something had to be done to expel him from the cruel world.

Suicide.

The idea surprised him. Zuko, commit suicide? No, a young man wouldn't do that, not even if, if...

_Even if his father, sister, and whole nation wanted him dead? Even if Katara hated him to the bone? Even if the closest family member he had wouldn't speak to him?_

_Even if he had killed so many, including one that really meant no harm in the first place? Even if he himself wanted to die because of all of this?_

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. Surly someone would find out what he meant to do.

But there were only two people around him.

Katara helped Iroh make some jelly out of berries they had found on a large bush by the edge of the forest. She was happy she was doing this. Not for the jelly, but to be able to talk with Iroh alone. Not that Zuko was ever around him anymore.

"So, have you ever made jelly before Katara?"

"No Iroh."

"Well, see, the process is very simple. We take our hands and mush them. When we can't mush them anymore we use our feet, CLEAN feet. Then we add a few ingredients, let it sit for a week or so then we eat! Easy, isn't it?"

"Yes, very easy Iroh. Let's get started."

They each took a handful of berries and put them on a flat stone. Then started pounding on them with their fists. Iroh was like a little boy playing in the mud, mashing and scooping trying to make a mud pie. Katara did it with less feeling. She didn't do anything with much feeling anymore, she was just too sad. Her brother was dead and had been for three days, how could she not be sad? That brought up the uneasy subject to Iroh.

"Iroh?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Could we talk about three days ago?"

Iroh was silent.

"I need to talk to someone. My feelings feel all messed up."

"Let your heart out Katara."

"Well, I know Zuko didn't mean for the explosion to happen but I still feel mad at him. I want to forgive him but it's hard after he killed my brother. Zuko just hasn't shown his feelings about the whole thing either. I need to know how I can forgive him."

Iroh sighed. A young girl shouldn't even have to worry about this kind of thing. No one should have to worry about this kind of thing.

"I'm glad you know that it was an accident. Many people would just blame him right away, like his father did. You see, Zuko was really just defending himself and something went horribly wrong. Sokka did threaten him you see and self-defense was the automatic response. Zuko had said something to make him mad, but only he knows what happened before we came along. You will have to fight your heart and get the strength you need to ask him but to know who really started it you have to ask him."

Katara thanked Iroh and left. Iroh looked at the pile of half-smushed berries she had left behind and sighed. More work.

Katara found Zuko looking into the water, on the flat rock. It was like their bonding place. Well, was their bonding place.

She sat beside him, Zuko not moving an inch, not even blinking. She had to do it know before her courage dissolved into the air.

"Zuko, what really happened that night?"

At this Zuko twitched slightly. He would tell her, but not what he was planning to do next week. No way.

"I sat him down because he had seen us hugging and he was mad. I talked to him and he still seemed a little angry. So I said, 'I bet if I showed you my broadswords you'll feel a little better,' but he took that to mean that I wanted to threaten him so he wouldn't get in our way. Of coarse I just meant that I would show him my broadswords and maybe even let him use them to cut a branch off a tree or something like that. At first I didn't know exactly what he meant when he said that he was going to fight me. I was confused. He took a swipe at me and cut in my scar. I got mad and you came and saw what happened after that. All I meant to do was show him that I didn't like people messing with me but something went wrong and..."

He had said enough. Katara was crying silent tears. She stood and walked away. Zuko looked at her and realized that next week couldn't wait. He was to die tonight.

Zuko knew exactly how to do it. All he needed was to know one thing from Iroh. Maybe this time he would speak to him.

"Uncle?"

"Oh, uhh, Zuko, I was just, uhh, about to, ummm, mash the berries! Ya that's it, and it can be very messy! You should probably go now! Bye!"

"Uncle I just want to know one thing."

"Oh well I'm very busy at the moment and uhhhh..."

"How did the Sea Monster see you?"

Iroh stopped mashing the berries and stared hard at Zuko. Strange question indeed.

"Well I was putting my feet in the water and I scarped a sharp rock. It seemed to smell the blood and it grabbed me and pulled me into the middle, and tried to eat me. Why do you ask Zuko?"

"Just wondering. Thank you Uncle."

Iroh stared hard at Zuko. Could Zuko be planning something big?

_I will keep an eye on him from now on. A special eye_.

It was mealtime. Katara and Iroh sat on one side of the fire, Zuko on the other. What a way to eat your last meal.

Zuko stood, washed his dish, and announced that he was turning in early. No one responded but Iroh kept his eyes open for Zuko's strange behavior. The whole day Zuko had been sitting on the rock, just thinking and doing nothing. Iroh didn't know if Zuko was just lonely or if he was planning something. Everything was so quiet and strange today Iroh had trouble deciphering what was strange and what wasn't. He wished it could have been easier.

Zuko climbed into the Weeping Willow going to his bed. He wasn't tired at all actually, but he would have to fake it until everyone was asleep. Under his pillow he had a dagger. A special dagger who belonged to someone he wished was still alive. Sokka. It was how he would repay the debt. Cut his ankle with Sokka's dagger, and the beast would come to kill him. He hoped Katara would be happy. He laid his head down, and to make sure that he didn't sleep, he put rocks down in the 'pillowcase' he had fashioned out of leaves. He was ready.

Katara was worried. She seemed to have upset Zuko a lot today. Her mind and heart had been battling ever since.

_Katara, he killed your brother! How could you forgive him for that?_

_He didn't mean to._

_So he still did it! For all you know he could have lied to you about what happened!_

_He wouldn't do such a thing. He's more than my friend now. _

_After what happened, you still like him?_

_I don't know._

_You got to know honey or you're heart will never be at rest._

_I don't know!_

_You must choose. Run away or stay for Zuko._

_I DON'T KNOW! _

This had been the story all day. Her heart kept with the 'I don't know' thing and the mind kept pestering using logic and reasoning. She thought she might go crazy! She looked over at Zuko every now and then but she never made eye contact with him. She felt bad. She felt sad. She thought she would go mad!

She got up and cleaned her dish. It had been a long day.

"Iroh, I think I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"I will also Katara. I think we all should tonight."

They entered to find Zuko already asleep. Iroh wasn't too sure. They went under the covers and said goodnight. Then all was quiet.

Zuko checked. A full moon straight above their heads. Midnight. Time for action.

Iroh wasn't asleep. He had been watching Zuko this whole time. He almost dozed off but then he saw Zuko stand. Iroh didn't dare do anything, not yet. Zuko grabbed something out of under his pillowcase and walk out. Iroh made sure that Zuko was a good distance away before he sat up. He wanted to wake Katara but for all Iroh knew Zuko could be on a midnight walk. But then Iroh saw something that devastated him. Zuko was holding Sokka's dagger.

Zuko held up Sokka's dagger to the moonlight. It was in good condition. He sat down and put his feet in the water. Now it was time. Zuko pulled up his ankle out of the water and with one swipe of the dagger and one soft grunt of pain he cut himself from ankle to toe. Then he slowly elevated his foot to the water...

"Zuko! Don't! Please, you can't do this to me! Not again!"

Zuko turned and saw Katara running towards him. He dropped the dagger and forgot not to put his foot in the water. Blood from the cut sunk down in the depths of the lake. Katara stopped in her tracks. Zuko had pretty much done it already. A rumble in the water told Iroh and Katara it was already to late.

The Sea Monster grabbed Zuko's ankle and pulled him out in the middle of the lake. Zuko didn't struggle much. He still thought the world would be better without him and his nation. The only thing he did do was throw the dagger back towards the shore. He didn't know if it made it or not but so what if it didn't. He was pretty much dead already.

The monster pulled him down under the water. He looked around trying to take everything in before he died. The monster underwater looked more vicious than above ground! How could it be? Then he realized he had seen that monster before. The small wings on its arched back and a burn mark on its side. He passed out too early to remember much else.

"Momma! Azula found a sea dragon and she's hurting it!"

Zuko's mother stared him straight in the eyes.

"You're not lying are you Zuko? This is a very serious matter."

Zuko shook his head. He didn't like lying, why would he do it?

"Come then, where is she?"

"She's over by the pond."

Zuko's mother hurried off down the corridor, muttering as she went. Zuko followed her even if he was not supposed to spy on people. It was rude but it wasn't lying after all. When his mother reached the pond, Azula was trying to hide the sea dragon but it wasn't working.

"Azula, this is dangerous! Not to mention that you were hurting a living thing!"

"But Momma I just wanted to train it and it was being bad."

Zuko's mother took the sea dragon and put it in the pond. Zuko saw a large burn mark on its side. The sea dragon wanted to get away as fast as possible and scurried through the fence and out into the mountainous area outside of the palace.

"Momma, you let Jafty go!"

"You are not to ever harm another living thing ever again! Do you understand Azula?"

"Yes Momma."

Zuko saw his mother coming back and ran back down the corridor just before his mother came back. She walked over to Zuko, frowning.

"Never do what Azula does Zuko. I would be devastated."

"Yes Momma."

"And..." she grinned, "Never spy on anyone either!"

She bent down to Zuko and started tickling him. They laughed and had a good afternoon after that.

Katara fell to the ground in tears. Without another waterbender it was useless. Zuko was gone, leaving her and the world.

Iroh took her arm and stood her up.

"Crying doesn't help the situation at all. It makes it worse. Get your healing powers ready. Zuko will be saved."

Katara didn't understand but she was desperate. She went to go get some water.

Iroh stood meditating. He prayed to the Gods that Zuko would be saved. Then he took charges from the air around him and directed lightning into the water. Thee monster flew out of the water, shocked and hurt. Zuko was in his clutches. Then Iroh shot flames at the claws holding Zuko and the claws released. Zuko fell back into the water. Katara had come back and knew exactly what to do. She pulled the water to the shore, bringing back Zuko. Then she gently moved him to a safe place that he could heal, and listened for a heart beat.

There was none.

Katara refused to believe this. She started the healing process.

"Katara..."

Iroh couldn't say much else. Zuko was gone. His son was gone. His pride and honor was gone. There was nothing left for him to love. It was done. He wanted to commit suicide himself but he wouldn't for Katara's sake.

"Katara..."

Katara was working ferociously at Zuko. She could feel it working, even if only a little. That was all she wanted. A little jump-start that would keep him alive while she rested up for another healing.

"Katara..."

"What is it?!"

"It's of little use Katara. He's gone."

Katara blocked out Iroh's voice. She couldn't go much longer and she knew it.

_Come on Zuko, just a little bit. Please, please Zuko. Please._

Katara collapsed on Zuko. It was over, it was all over, it was...

_Bumbum, bumbum, bumbum, bumbum, bumbum..._

He was alive.

"Momma! Look what I found!"

"What is it Zuko? What is it?"

"I found the sea dragon Azula was hurting!"

Zuko stood a great deal away from the thing. He didn't want it to look like he was messing around with it like Azula had. His mother hurried to his side and sighed a deep sigh. The dragon was badly deformed. The wings had stopped growing after Azula had burned it. The scar was like the one Zuko didn't have. Yet. The thing could barely walk it was so badly hurt. Not to mention all the scrapes and scratches they had never seen before.

Zuko's mother picked it up carefully. She inspected its mouth and claws before rubbing it for its soft spot. She put it in the pond and turned to Zuko.

"The sea dragon will live but it will never fly or breathe a flame. There is not much I can do but let it rest up and it will find a home when it is ready. I think he owes you his life Zuko."

Zuko was confused. How did he save its life?

"I don't understand Momma. How did I save its life? It will never breath a flame or fly, how can he be in my debt?"

"Someday, Zuko, you will understand. Maybe you two will meet again some day."

They left the sea dragon alone in the pond. The next week it was gone never to be seen again. Until now.

Iroh sat down and cried. Cried for Zuko, cried for Katara, cried for himself, and he cried for Maku, his son. They all seemed to be gone, each in their own different ways. Zuko, his newfound son, was close to death and had turned to suicide for the answer to life. Katara had lost all happiness from the world since Zuko had killed her brother. He couldn't control any of his feelings now, almost as if he were in another world of insane and unhappy endings. Maku, his only true blood son was dead and had been for years. For once Iroh realized, just by looking and Katara unconscious on Zuko's chest, things were never going to be the same. He was banished, looked down upon, being hunted, and wanted dead all at the same time. So he cried.

Katara stirred. She woke up, her head on Zuko's bare chest. She didn't understand for a moment but then she realized Zuko could be dead. She listened for a heartbeat. There it was a faint pounding noise, matching Zuko's staggered breathing. She sighed in relief. Time to heal more.

She stood, with some difficulty, and saw Iroh bawling. She went over and patted his back, muttering words of comfort. Iroh looked up and smiled. Katara was all right at least. When Iroh stopped crying Katara once again stood. She got some more water only this time she wouldn't stop until Zuko was breathing normally and safe from harm. She then began healing him from the inside out.

"Zuko over here!"

Katara waved at him from across a green blanket of grass. She looked beautiful out in the sun's magnificent rays. Iroh was out there to, making tea. He smiled and waved. It was like heaven!

"I'm coming Katara! Be right there!"

He ran, smiling and jumping in the tall grass. He was laughing aloud and his laughter echoed in the valley. Katara just smiled and stood there looking pretty. He laughed and laughed and couldn't seem to stop. But then again why should he? He passed a small puddle on the ground and stopped and stared at his reflection. His scar was completely gone. He smiled and kept running, laughing even more loudly than before. Everything was as it should have been, if not better. He ran and tripped over something. He screamed as he fell and saw what he had tripped over.

It was Sokka, lying on the ground with a thousand burns and ice spears on him. Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Zuko? What's wrong?"

"Me and Katara will be right there Zuko!"

Iroh and Katara were coming. He had to get away, he had to leave. He couldn't move. He looked down and there were chains connecting him to the corpse. He screamed louder and realized his mistake. Katara and Iroh had come and the chains were no longer there. Katara and Iroh glared down upon him, Katara crying somewhat.

"No, Katara I just found him like this I swear! I don't know how he got here! It wasn't me!"

Sokka's body slowly disinigrated into ashes and Zuko's face started hurting. Rain started coming down, thunder echoing in the sky. A small puddle formed in front of Zuko's face. In his reflection he could see his scar slowly coming back along with the reflections of Iroh glaring and Katara turned away, her head down. He turned toward Katara scared of her reaction. He faced her towards him and he screamed again.

Katara's face was melting because of her tears.

"Katara please, please don't cry, please! No!"

She had melted entirely and was nothing but a puddle of blue, white, black, and tan. He was afraid; he had to get out of here. He turned to Iroh only to find that he wasn't there. He was alone in a devastating land of rain and sorrow.

"Hello? Help me! Help me!"

There was a blinding white light in his eyes. He was alive and under a tree. Again. He saw Katara looking a worried look on her face.

"Zuko, you were screaming. Is everything alright?"

Zuko sighed in relief. It had only been a dream.

Katara helped Zuko up. She was exhausted from the healing and was happy to see Zuko alive. At least for now she could be happy.

"Katara, how did you...How is it this possible?"

"Iroh got you away from the beast and I brought you back from the dead."

Zuko stared surprised and confused.

_Was I dead at some point? Is that really possible?_

"I don't understand Katara, how..."

"I don't know either Zuko... I really don't..."

Katara collapsed on the ground. Zuko grabbed her wrist and found her pulse. It was faint. She needed to regain her strength.

Iroh came in and saw Zuko holding Katara upright in his arms, rocking back and forth. He couldn't tell if it was to help her breath easier or if he was hugging her, wishing for her to come back. Either way, he held Katara, silently crying in an act of caring. Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, forcing Zuko to look up. His eyes were close to tears, a painful look on his face.

"Put her head against the trunk of the tree for now and make a comfortable laying spot for her that elevates her head. I will get food and water for her."

Iroh slowly made his way out but not before seeing Zuko kiss Katara's cheek.

"Appa, go a little slower, will you? The wind is really chilly and I want Toph to feel safe up in the air!"

Appa slowed down, almost to a spinning stop. Toph hung on to his fur while Momo held onto her hair. Aang sat on the front part of the saddle steering and yelling at Appa. Soon they were at a steady pace, good enough for everyone. At least for Aang.

"Are you more comfortable Toph?"

"Yes Aang."

Toph was scared of Aang. After seeing what he did to Sokka and Katara she just laid low and answered the way she thought Aang wanted her to answer. Not that she was hard pressed to do anything. Now Momo lead her to the stream and Aang had to help her on the saddle, though he did so reluctantly. Not that she needed help. She could see through the Earth just fine. Vibrations are just as good as eyes. But of coarse Aang wouldn't listen to that. He thought of her blindness as a disability, a slow down. For some reason he decided to keep her anyways. She had a pretty good idea why.

"Toph are you tired of being in the air?"

"Somewhat."

"You know I see a beautiful spot below. It is where the stream Sokka and Katara went into ends in a waterfall!"

This made Toph's mind go nuts.

_Have we been going in circles around the stream for days? Weeks? What ever happened to Sokka and Katara? Did they some how survive?_

"Ok, let's go there."

"Hang on! Appa, yip, yip!"

They spiraled downwards so fast that Toph had to grab Aang to keep from flying off. Momo scared her when he clung to her leg. She couldn't tell what it was at first. They kept going down for what seemed forever when Appa swerved upwards and landed softly on the grass. Toph jumped down and laid on the familiar Earth. There was a lake with a waterfall, weeping willows everywhere, and a mountain range enclosing them in a nice, secure spot. Except one other thing she could feel from vibrations.

Other people were there.

Zuko had just fed Katara when Iroh ran inside.

"The Avatar! He is here! On the other side of the lake!"

Zuko stood. They were all in danger now. Iroh left the Weeping Willow. Zuko was about to follow when Katara stirred. He turned back and knelt at her side. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Zuko?"

"Katara, the Avatar is here. You are not strong enough to fight him, you must keep quiet and stay here!"

"Will Aang die?"

"I, uhhh, I don't, uhhh..."

"No Zuko, this time I won't mind if something happens to him. Just stay safe."

Zuko nodded and started to leave.

"Oh, and Zuko..."

Zuko turned and listened.

"Don't make me go through losing someone I love again."

Zuko came back and kissed her cheek.

"I won't lose someone I love again either."

Katara smiled as Zuko walked out of the Weeping Willow with a new kind of confidence. It is still called to this day, love.

Zuko walked out to find the giant flying bison on the other side of the lake. Iroh was crouching low in the grass by the lake. He motioned for Zuko to get down. Zuko got down beside his uncle and watched them. A girl got up and was talking to the Avatar. If he knew right, the girl was blind and could see through the vibrations of the Earth.

"Uncle, she knows we're here!"

"What do you mean Zuko?"

"Get off the ground! She knows you're there!"

The girl pointed towards their direction right when Zuko was about to jump into a tree. They saw him stand and Aang's eyes grew wide. Aang had found them so it was time to fight.

"Uncle, they saw me. Get up to fight."

Iroh rose up out of the grass just in time. The grass was blown towards them like spears. Zuko and Iroh instinctively raised their hands in the same motion and burned the grass to ashes. Aang was got mad. He took a wave from the lake and rushed it at them. Zuko grabbed a tree branch and Iroh grabbed Zuko's legs. The water rushed over them but it wasn't that bad. The stream had been worse.

Zuko took the branch he had held onto, broke it off the tree, and set it on fire. He then threw it at Aang. Aang redirected it with airbending to go to the Weeping Willow. It hit the trunk and set some leaves on fire. Zuko didn't pay much attention at first. Then he realized that Katara was in the Weeping Willow. He couldn't go in and get her and he couldn't control that much fire. Only one other choice.

Zuko mocked Aang at waterbending making funny faces. Aang got even more mad and sent a wave straight at him. The wave crashed into the Weeping Willow and put out the fire. Zuko felt a boost of confidence. Aang got so mad that he resorted to his new ability to bend the earth, like Toph had taught him. He stomped his foot making a wave of earth push Zuko down.

Zuko got right back up and started running over to that side of the lake, dodging air balls, earth waves, and water strips. He got over there, pushed the girl aside and shot a length of flame straight at Aang. It pushed him backwards into a tree and almost knocked him out. Aang pushed an air ball at Zuko, knocking him into the Toph.

Iroh came rushing over just as Zuko was pushed into Toph. He sent a bolt of lightning at Aang and missed. Zuko and Iroh both sent flames at him but all Aang did was stand there, shielded by air. Aang slowly accelerated into the Avatar state and released all his powers on them. Zuko and Iroh were trapped in rock from the neck down. They couldn't move, let alone use firebending. They couldn't melt the rock like Zuko did the ice. Zuko struggled against Aang's fierce blows and finally, after much damage was done to the two firebenders, Aang came out of the Avatar state.

"So Prince Zuko of the Firenation. How nice to see you again."

"Zuko, don't listen to him. We will get out of this."

"Shut up old man!"

Aang slapped Iroh across the face with his glider. Iroh put his head down.

"You can't do that!"

Aang walked over to Zuko.

"Who says I can't do what? No one!"

He slapped Zuko with water. He was about to knock him on the head with his stick but Toph spoke up.

"Stop Aang."

Aang looked over at Toph. Toph just glared at him.

"What?"

"I said stop Aang. They are not to be feared. They fear us. Don't hurt them and let's find somewhere else to stay for the night."

Aang looked in disbelief at Toph.

"You're telling me to let these fools go? You're ordering ME around? After all I've done for you? I put you on the saddle, I drive you around, I feed you, and I even got rid of those fools who wouldn't help you so you would be happy! What more do you want from me? I break my back for you!"

"You just break everyone else's back Aang."

Zuko watched as Aang took Sokka's grave marker and put the sharp part that was in the ground up to Toph's neck. He could sense a secret.

"Someone else is here isn't there. Tell me where they are."

"In the weeping willow where they came from."

Toph was let go while Aang went over to the Weeping Willow.

"I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid Toph."

When Aang was out of ear shot Zuko took his chances.

"Listen girl. Let us free and you can join us and get rid of Aang. He's going to hurt Katara and she is extremely ill. Please girl. Please."

Toph pushed the Earth back and away from Zuko and Iroh. They were free.

"That was certainly easy."

"Believe me Zuko, I don't need to be told twice."

"Listen is there any way to stop him?"  
"To late."

Aang came out of the Weeping Willow, Katara in hand. Toph took the earth and stuck Aang knee-deep in rock. Either he had to drop Katara or stay there. He chose to stay there. Then as they got closer he decided to drop her.

Zuko, Iroh, and Toph got there just in time. He dropped Katara and Zuko just managed to catch her. Toph continued the rock up to Aang's neck so he couldn't move. Zuko put Katara down and went up to the others.

"Get rid of him?"  
"I'm in Zuko."

"Whatever you say, just get rid of him fast."

"On three, attack."

"One."  
Aang struggled. Toph wouldn't allow this to change her mind.

"Two."

They all got in their stances.

"You three will regret this. I swear it by the Avatar and I you will regret this!"

They paused considering Aang's swear. Then ever so silently Zuko whispered the signal.

"Three."

They all unleashed their powers engulfing Aang in a brilliant white light. Then it exploded send them all back a foot. Aang was no more. It was over.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the end peeps hope u enjoy until I get the sequel on here Part Four: Save The Last Kiss 

"Zuko, could you please pass the tea? I'm very thirsty."

"Yes Katara. Here you are."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Katara drank gratefully from the cup. The day had certainly been eventful and she was almost sleeping in Zuko's lap. Her head rested on his knee, careful not to hurt him in any way. He was sore from the fight and the suicide attempt, she knew. That brought up a question.

"Zuko, why..."

Toph stared at them. It was very strange and awkward, even though she couldn't exactly see them. Zuko noticed Katara's unease.

"Katara, would you like to go to the rock?"

"Yes, that would be nice."  
Zuko carried Katara's half-limp body over to the rock they had sat at so many times before. Katara settled in Zuko's arm, able to at least hold up half her body. She started asking again.

"Zuko, why did you attempt suicide?"

Zuko stiffened.

"Zuko, I'm sorry but..."

"No Katara, it's alright. I'll tell you."

Katara looked up at him. He remained silent for a moment.

"Katara, it's hard. I try and I try and I just get bit in the back for my hard work. I wanted to maintain a friendship with Sokka, he got killed. I tried to save lives at my father's meeting, I got banished. Now I have killed the Avatar with a revenge oath. Nothing ever works out for me. You were the only thing I had ever held onto the longest. You stayed with me, talked with me, laughed with me. Then when the story of my life happens again, you abandon me. You were my last hope for happiness. I had to do something to repay the debt I owed. I was going to kill myself with the help of Sokka's dagger, to repay his death, and repay my Uncle for being banished along with me by being eaten by the monster that almost killed him. Then you came back to me at the last second but it was to late. It happened anyways."

Katara looked over the water. It was calm and luminescent in the light of the moon. She felt so bad she wanted to cry. She put her head down in her sleeve to hide her tears. Zuko put her chin up and looked straight into her eyes. The deep resounding blue pools of liquid crystal looked back at him, filled with sorrow and guilt. He leaned into her face, ready for the kiss...

"Zuko! The bison!"

Zuko and Katara looked up at the sky to see Appa taking off and crying to the heavens.

"Oh God."

They heard alarms being sounded in the distance. It could only be Firenation camps. He heard cries and machines coming. They had little time before they found a way to get through the mountains. Zuko knew. He had seen this before.

"Zuko, where do we go?"

Katara looked up at him, scared but determined to fight if possible.

"We can't go anywhere. We've caused our own demise."  
Katara got even more scared. Zuko always seemed to think of something but apparently there was no way out of the mountains that the Firenation hadn't already found. Zuko picked her up and walked over to Iroh and Toph. There was nothing anyone could do. They huddled together in the Weeping Willow ready for whatever was to come next. Zuko and Katara hung on to each other. It was over.

"This is the Firenation with a warrant to your arrest!"

A soldier came in and took a long look at each of them, except Zuko's face was turned away.

"Look at me boy! Azula wants a word with you!"  
Zuko turned and startled the soldier. The soldier called out for reinforcements when Zuko stood, staring coldly at the officer.

Twenty soldiers came in and grabbed Zuko and Iroh, tied their wrists and feet, and carried them out as they struggled.

"Katara!"

"Zuko! No!"

Zuko was gagged to keep quiet, along with Iroh, just in case. A few other soldiers grabbed the girls from behind and there was nothing either could do. Toph's feet were lifted off the ground and Katara couldn't move very well in the first place. They were carried out and put in small, cramped wagons, girls with girls, guys with guys. Then they were off to the Firenation for persecution.

Zuko woke up still bound and gagged, only this time to a metal chair. It was cold and clammy like thousands of other people had been put here for their trial. Then he realized where he was. It was a small office. The same office his father had called him to so many times before. A presence seemed to be all around him. The silence hung in the air as Zuko held perfectly still.

Iroh felt like throwing up. Still he was bound and gagged to a large column, in the throne room, where Ozi usually sat and gave orders. His brother, though, was not there. Iroh was not alone though, he could feel someone watching him, like he had the time he was in the exact same room talking to _his _father before Ozi had taken control. He looked slightly to the left and saw a pair of eyes staring straight at him through the darkness. He would not show his fear. That's what it wanted.

Toph was bound in a metal chamber, where she could not see or bend. All she could do was listen and wait for something to happen. She stood, silently breathing an uneven breath. She could sense a presence. No doubt about it.

Katara was bound to a tree outside as she had been by Zuko, only this time gagged and helpless. She thought she heard something move in the tree.

_Silly me, just a squirrel_

But then again, it sure didn't sound like a squirrel. Or look like a squirrel.

Zuko waited till the right moment. He tried to firebend the rope. All of the sudden the thing grabbed his wrists. He knew it. The hands were cold and wet from sweat. They were bony and almost like paper. He had felt those hands before. He murmured something through his gag. The hand took it out to let him speak.

"Hello Father."

"Hello Zuko."

"Untie me Father."

"Make me Zuko."

Zuko sighed as Ozi put the gag back in his mouth. Ozi walked around the chair a few times, looking at Zuko with cold, blank eyes. Finally Ozi sat down behind his desk, his face in the shadows. His hands were crossed over his lap in an orderly fashion.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. Look at what you've become. A man with nothing to lose because he has already lost it all. Your honor, your place in the royal family, your mother, your sister, your Uncle..."  
Zuko struggled at this one. His Uncle still loved him. It was Uncle, who didn't he love?

"Oh no Zuko it's true. Iroh has decided to join me in exchange for living and seeing you and all your little friends dead. It's all true."

Zuko couldn't get it straight.

_It can't be true, it can't, it just can't! Or can it? No it is a trick, stay focused, stay focused._

_"_The blind girl was the first to go. She died quickly. Then it was that waterbender. She was very pretty, Iroh was right. I gave her a kiss right before I killed her. It wasn't hard. Now it's just you and Iroh. He'll die when I get sick of him, don't worry. But right now it's your turn."

Zuko couldn't keep focus. He started sobbing.

Iroh wanted to do something to make the thing come out, and show itself. Something that would trigger a reaction. Iroh started to try and spit out his gag. No use. He tried humming. Nada. Then he got mad and let out lightning, which brought out the stranger. Iroh gasped but then started choking on his gag.

"There, there General Iroh not a big deal."

Iroh stopped choking and looked up to see...

_No..._

Admiral Zhou was standing right in front of him. Impossible.

"No big deal Iroh, I escaped. You would think that an old man like yourself would be used to surprises, eh? No matter, all I had to do was hold my breath till I floated back up to the surface. I escaped on a raft made of part of my ship and someone's robe.

Iroh mumbled something. Zhou released the gag.

"You... It is not possible, my nephew..."

"Your nephew is nothing but a traitor and a chickenpig!"

Iroh released more lighting that bounced off the walls to Zhou. Zhou blocked it sending at Iroh's feet. Iroh tried to jump but he was tied to the column. He sagged on his ropes, moving them down, putting weight on them. Iroh knew what to do. He could get out. He could save Zuko and the girls.

"Zhou what's that?"

"I'm not falling for that one Iroh."

"No seriously, what is that?"

Zhou looked as Iroh put weight on the ropes and shot lightning. Zhou redirected the lightning and it hit Iroh's chest. Though the plan worked, Iroh was unconscious before he hit the floor. The ropes had broken, just as planned, Zhou was surprised but it was he who was down. It was no use. There was no hope.

The metal was cold on Toph's feet. She shivered when she heard footsteps from the presence. It came closer and closer when then- it stopped.

"Hello, girly! You don't know who this is do you? I thought you could see through the Earth's vibrations. Oh wait! You don't have any Earth to see through! He he!"

The person was a girl. Toph had heard that voice before.

"You travel with Azula don't you?"

"Why girl! You're absolutely right! I'm not going to tell you my name though! You should know the difference between me and the other girl! I'm hyper and torturous! Ha!"

Toph hated girly girls. They were so annoying! Then out of nowhere, the girl hit Toph's pressure points in a split-second. Toph fell to the ground, her chains coming with her. She laid there, closing her useless eyes. The girl stood over her.

"That is sooooo much fun! No wonder I agreed to this! Azula was right! 'A useless girl deserves to be treated by a useless warrior'! Wait a minute..."

The girl stood pondering what Azula had told her. Toph shook her head and groaned.

_How stupid is this girl?_

While pondering, the girl shook her head. A few speck of dirt came out, for she had been outside with Azula just a few hours ago. The dirt fell onto Toph, and when it did, her immediate reaction was turning it to stone. As she did she felt around with her feet to tell where the girl was.

"Earthbender! Stop touching my feet!"

When she said that, Toph aimed at the voice and fired the stone pebbles at her. The girl cried out in frustration.

"Alright little lady! That's it!"

She struck Toph on the head, knocking her out. For just a split second Toph experienced something she had never seen before. She had seen the girl's shoes, their red and orange hues. Toph had seen. She went into unconsciousness smiling.

Katara's strength seemed to return. The strange thing in the tree had not yet come down from above. She tried to free herself, struggling and kicking against the tree. When she became exhausted, she pulled against the ropes with only her body weight. No good. She screamed in frustration, which was hard with a gag. Then, all of the sudden, the thing jumped out of the tree. There, standing before her, was Azula, smiling a wicked smile. Katara struggled to get away but the ropes were too tight. It was no use. Azula took a step towards her and took the gag out.

"Hello Katara. Nice to see you again."

Katara just continued to struggle.

"It's no use, girl. You're trapped."

Katara stopped. She was right. It was all to no avail.

"What do you want with me Azula?"

"Where are your manners? You seem to have forgotten that a simple hello is what we greet a person with."

Katara just stared at Azula. Finally Azula turned away, but still talking.

"You know that you are in my custody now right? I have a right to kill you."

"What are you going to do with the others Azula?

"You are being nosey. It's my father's business what he does with them, not mine. I'm just in charge of the girls. The Earthbender should be being taken care of by one of my assistants."

"What about Zuko and Iroh?"

"I don't know. Not my problem. My brother is a failure anyways, what should I care?"

Katara had her head down. She was to worried about Zuko and the others. She had to keep Azula talking so she wouldn't do anything to her. It wasn't the best plan but it would have to make due.

"Why do you hate Zuko?"

"Easy," Azula turned towards Katara. "He disgraced my nation and cost so many lives. Why wouldn't I hate him?"

"What happened to your mother?"

Azula's eyes grew wide. She looked angry, sorrowful, and guilty all at the same time.

"How dare you speak of my mother!"

Azula looked at Katara in such a way, Katara thought she was going to be killed. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow. Nothing came. Instead she was untied and able to stand freely. She opened her eyes and saw Azula in a fighting stance.

"This is a duel."

"Oh stop your wretched sobbing son."

Ozi had started getting mad at the crying hulk of rags. It was time for action.

"You die now."

Ozi set his desk on fire. He left the room to burn his son so that this would all be done and over with.

Zuko stopped crying long enough to think of a plan. Even if the others were dead he could still get out. He bounced on his chair until it hopped of the ground in a smooth motion. He hopped over to the burning desk and rotated so that his hands were in the fire. He cried out in pain but at least the rope on his hands was gone and he was free to untie himself. He stood. He realized his mistake when the smoke got in his lungs. He dropped to the floor, evading the smoke.

_Now how am I going to get out?_

He looked at the ceiling. He knew this office was on the bottom floor and right above him would be the throne room. If he could just blast the ceiling out, he would make it to the throne room and make a run for the doors. But one problem.

He couldn't burn away the ceiling.

He figured that the only way would be lightning. Uncle hadn't yet taught him enough for him to be able to actually make lightning. He would have to try.

Zuko took a deep breath and held it. He stood in the fighting stance, and concentrated on the positive and negative charges in the air. He waved his arms like his uncle had and with as much force as possible, he shot lightning at the ceiling. He had done it. The ceiling caved in. He jumped on the metal chair and leaped out and in the throne room. There he saw Zhou ready to kill his uncle. It had been a lie. No one was dead and his uncle was still an enemy of his father.

Zhou looked up and fell back in surprise. Zuko sent fireballs headed his way. He didn't know how he had survived Aang in the Avatar State but either way he was there and he needed to get out. Zhou got hit several times and fell to the ground, unconscious. Zuko rushed to Iroh, lying on the ground. Smoke was seeping through the hole in the floor and covering the throne room.

Zuko turned his Uncle onto his back. His eyes were closed. There was no time to lose. Zuko shook him until he woke up.

"Zuko, get out of here."

His voice was a little more than a whisper. He was coughing and sputtering.

"Uncle, come we must find the others! Come quickly!"

Iroh tried to sit up but winced and fell back down. Zuko didn't like the look of this. He inspected Iroh further and found that the tear in his shirt wasn't from being captured. Zhou had shot him with lighting. It was near his heart.

"No, Uncle, we can get Katara to help you, but you must try to come!"

Iroh looked up at Zuko. He smiled a gentle smile.

"You know Zuko, I always thought of you as my second son. Like a do-over."

Zuko was starting to cry again.

_Not Uncle, please God, not Uncle._

"Zuko, you are very special to me. Take this."

Iroh took out a locket from under his shirt. Zuko had never known his Uncle to keep secrets. Iroh handed Zuko the locket.

"Take care of it. It belonged to your mother. She left it to me to know when the time was right to give it to you. I have never opened it. Keep it, and remember."

Zuko heard soldiers starting to come down the hallway. He couldn't leave his uncle, ever.

"Zuko, my son, love is a powerful thing. I know Katara feels love towards you. Take care of her and never let her go. Promise me one thing though."

Zuko nodded his head. He wouldn't speak in fear of crying.

"Never forget."

Then, on the floor of the throne room, the greatest man of the Firenation died next to his second-son. Zuko hung the locket around his neck and under his shirt. He then left his Uncle to keep a promise he had made a long time ago.

Zuko ran outside, tearstains still streaking his face. Azula was outside battling Katara near the pond. Zuko ran behind Azula and tackled her. She fell to the ground in shock, then sending a bolt of lightning towards Katara. Katara evaded the blow and put out the fire Azula had set in the tree. Zuko punched Azula in the back of her head, knocking her out. They then saw a side of the palace break off. There was Toph smiling. She ran towards them, her eyes bright and gleeful. Katara realized that they were not glazed over like usual. Something had happened.

"Guys, I can see!"

"Toph, watch out!"

Toph turned around as lightning struck her eyes. She fell to the ground, eyes closed. She wouldn't see colors anymore. It was back to vibrations.

Soldiers were everywhere. Zuko wouldn't let them be caught again. Ever.

He took the stance once more. He improvised how he moved his arms so that when the lightning struck, it would strike all the soldiers at the same time. Positive and negative charges flowed threw his arms and into every one of the soldiers. The soldiers were down.

"Katara get Toph healed. We need to get even."

"Zuko, we are not going in there again! Ozi is in there!"

"Exactly."

Katara did as Zuko said. She needed to be with him, no matter what the cost. Toph woke up disappointed she couldn't see anymore but she agreed to go in to get Ozi.

They walked in quickly and quietly. They figured Ozi would be ready to come to the front doors to see what was going on. They were right.

Ozi walked around the corner to see Katara, Zuko, and Toph in their fighting stances. He laughed.

"You really thing you can beat me? All right you didn't die the first time or the second time. But, as they say, the third time's the charm!"

Ozi threw streaks of fire their way. Zuko controlled the fire and Katara turned it to ice. Toph trapped Ozi in rock and then they all shot what they had. Toph threw boulders, Katara sent out the ice, and Zuko sent lightning. Ozi broke the rock but not in time. All three attacked him. He got up and shot flames at Zuko. He tried to control them but instead he was sent flying backwards into the wall. Katara took water from the pond outside and made a large wave come crashing down on him. Toph bent the earth in such a way that Ozi flew off the ground and hit his head on the ceiling.

Dazed and confused, Ozi just laid there on the floor. Zuko walked over to him, fist curled. Ozi looked up at him.

"You're just like your mother!"

Zuko hesitated but then delivered the final blow. It was over. He fell to the ground.

Zuko woke up in his old bedroom, in his old bed. He looked around and no one was there. He got up but felt something on his chest. The locket.

He took the locket off and held it in his hands.

_It belonged to my mother. Uncle never opened it so he never knew what was inside. I hope he rests in peace._

Zuko remembered his Uncle, just before his breath was taken away. He said to never forget. Zuko opened the locket.

Inside was a picture of his mother and him laughing. A piece of paper fell out onto the bed. It read:

_Zuko,_

_ I have told Uncle Iroh to give this to you for a reason. This locket is the last thing to remember me by. Your father decided to burn all remains of me. He tells me that I will not escape the truth. And I won't for your sake._

_You must never forget who you are-never._

_Love,_

_ Mom_

It was true. His mother had taken his place and allowed him to live. He put the locket back on. He would wear it always.

Iroh's funeral was on a Thursday. Azula had been taken into custody of the Earthbenders so she could not attend. Like she would have anyway.

It was a beautiful day, and Iroh would have liked it. When the ceremony was over, Zuko and Katara walked off.

"What's going to happen now?"

Zuko shrugged. He wasn't sure.

"I guess live peacefully. The war is over and the comet has been stopped so there really isn't anything that comes to mind."

"Won't you be king?"

"No, I was banished. I can never come back here."

They continued walking. The locket bounced on his chest like his heart beating. Iroh's words about love rang in his ears.

"Katara?"

"Ya Zuko?"

"Do you love me?"

Katara was silent. She did but she was afraid of her true feelings. They ended up in deaths. She couldn't deny it though. She did.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes Katara, I always have."

They looked at each other, their eyes shining bright.

Then in the mist of the early morning, they kissed.


End file.
